


Sweater Weather

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Season 3, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Ava leaves her sweater behind on the Waverider and Sara finds it.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 259





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something while I'm working on finishing up Dirty Computer. I'm determined to finish it. This semester is just straight up murdering me. Anyways, enjoy!

**Sweater Weather**

There was a pale lavender sweater draped over one of the monitors of the center console on the bridge. It looked soft to the touch, slightly fuzzy, and was probably very cozy. Sara had been resisting the urge to touch it all day. Mostly because of who the sweater belonged to.

Agent Sharpe, or Ava as she’s come to know the woman, had been dressed today in what appeared to be her regular clothes. It was the agent’s day off, but Ava had graciously agreed to come in and help the Legends out of a tight spot. They had been on much better terms since the whole Beebo Day incident and were almost friendly, maybe even a little flirty? (It’s possible that she could have been imagining the flirty part.) Don’t get her wrong, Agent Sharpe was still a bit of a hard-ass, but the woman was definitely growing on her.

When Ava stepped onto the Waverider earlier that day, she had been absolutely mesmerized. She had never seen the agent in anything but that navy-blue suit and meticulously neat bun. And yeah, the woman rocked that look, but Ava in causal clothes was something else. Her hair had been down for once, honey blonde, and long and flowing. There were light blue jeans that showed off shapely long legs, light brown flats, and that damn sweater.

Ava was gone now, returned home, and must have accidentally left her sweater behind. This gave her the perfect opportunity to get her hands on it. She looked around first, making sure no one was on the bridge, before walking over and gingerly picking it up.

It was just as soft as she had imagined it would be. She rubbed the sweater across her cheek and then brought the fabric up to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like whatever perfume the agent always wore, citrusy with floral notes and an undertone of baby powder. She found the scent to be kind of comforting and tried not to read too much into that.

Without thinking, she slipped the sweater on over her head, ruffling her loose hair, and pushed her arms through the long sleeves. The lavender sweater was much too large for her, but that only seemed to make it comfier. Surrounded by that scent and soft fabric, it felt a little like getting a hug. Her treacherous mind brought up an image of Ava hugging her then, strong arms wrapped around her keeping her warm and safe.

The sound of a portal opening up right in front of her jarred her out of her daydream. She screamed internally when Ava stepped back on to the Waverider.

“Hey, sorry,” Ava said looking distractedly towards the center console. “I think I left my-.”

The agent stopped speaking abruptly, surprise etched on her face when she saw exactly where her sweater had gone.

Embarrassment flared up in her hot and red as she stood there wearing Ava’s missing sweater. Her cheeks went pink and in that moment, she felt like a complete idiot.

“Umm….” Ava bit her lower lip, clearly holding back a laugh. The agent’s steel blue eyes were twinkling with amusement now.

She scrambled to come up with a good explanation as for why she was wearing the sweater, but before she could say anything Ava chimed in first.

“You know what, why don’t you borrow it for a bit? The Waverider is pretty drafty.”

She nodded dumbly and Ava smiled softly at her. It made her melt a little. Dammit. She was supposed to be charming, confident, a real lady killer, but god she was drowning.

Ava stepped up to her and reached out a hand, hesitated, and then tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She held her breath as she felt warm fingers brush over the shell of her ear.

“Besides,” Ava continued. “It looks cuter on you.”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully at the agent. So maybe she didn’t make a complete fool out of herself.

She grinned at the agent. Ava smiled back, bright and sweet, before opening up a portal and slowly making her way towards it. The agent gave her a little wave and then she was gone.

When the portal finally snapped shut, she lifted the front of the sweater up and inhaled its comforting scent deeply. Ava was right about one thing, it was drafty on this ship. She should probably wear this sweater for the rest of the day, maybe even sleep in it. It was a really cozy sweater. Would be a shame not to take advantage of Ava’s generosity.


End file.
